Bygones and Benevolent Vows
by xxDustNight88
Summary: With the future unknown, Pansy comes to Ron with a most surprising idea. He accepts her proposition and, together, they let bygones be bygones and offer Hermione the most benevolent of vows. *Part of the Wolves without Teeth series*


**Author's Note:** Hey there, loves! I think I promised this one-shot _ages_ ago, and if I did, I'm sorry it took so long to get it done. Anyway, this Ronsy one-shot falls into the Wolves without Teeth series and probably should be read either before or after Prophecies and Propsals, but before Empire. However, if you just love Ronsy, you may be able to get away with reading this on its own. I feel like you're not going to understand some of the plot points though. Either way, I hope you enjoy it as I really do love writing Ron and Pansy in this series and I think this tale is adorable and shows just how much these two care for their friend, Hermione. I look forward to your lovely feedback!

I'd like to thank Squarepeg72 for alpha reading and GaeilgeRua for beta reading. You two are fabulous! Much love, xxDustNight

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The cover photo is a mashup I created from photos found on Google. The story plot and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

 **Full Summary:** With the future unknown, Pansy comes to Ron with a most surprising idea. He accepts her proposition and, together, they let bygones be bygones and offer Hermione the most benevolent of vows.

 _ **Bygones and Benevolent Vows  
**_ **Pairing:** Ron/Pansy _ **  
**_ **Rating: T  
Prequel to **_**Empire,**_ **the sequel to** _ **Wolves without Teeth**_  
 **Song Recommendations:** "Stand by Me" by Ben E. King, "That's what Friends are For" by Dionne Warwick, Elton John, Gladys Knight, & Stevie Wonder, and "I'll Be There" by The Jackson 5

. . . .

"Let no one think of me that I am humble or weak or passive;  
let them understand I am of a different kind:  
dangerous to my enemies, loyal to my friends."  
— _Euripides_ _  
_

. . . .

 _Bygones and Benevolent Vows_

16 October 2016

"Ronald Weasley!" Pansy screeched upon re-entering their townhome in central London. "Where are you?" She stomped through the downstairs, finally finding Ron seated at the kitchen table.

He was reading the sports section of the _Daily Prophet_ and gorging himself on a plate full of chocolate chip cookies. _Her_ chocolate chip cookies, in fact. This only fueled her anger, her chest puffing up as she took a deep breath. Seeming to understand the dangerous situation he suddenly found himself in, Ron held up the plate of cookies and offered his fiancée one.

"Hey, love. Cookie?"

Faltering slightly at the sight of the cookies, Pansy tried to focus. "No, I do not want a cookie, Ron. I want answers," she told him, jabbing a finger in his direction.

"Answers?" Ron asked curiously, setting the plate back down and crossing his arms. "About what?" He really had no idea why she was so upset.

"Why didn't you tell Hermione I wanted to talk to her about being pregnant?" She ranted, beginning to pace the kitchen floor. "I told you I wanted someone I could confide in about this entire ordeal. Instead of telling her I wanted to talk about pregnancy, you just alluded that it might be nice if she mentioned it to me the next time we see each other!"

"Oh…"

"Oh?" She rounded on him, hands on her hips. "Is that all you have to say for yourself? Do you not want her talking to me about this?" Pansy gestured to her stomach which was just barely showing at her four months of pregnancy.

"That's not it at all, Pans," he started, scratching at the back of his head. "To be honest, I wasn't sure how she would take me asking since she's been having such a hard time dealing with her own pregnancy."

That certainly took the fight out of Pansy. It was true; Hermione was entirely taken aback by the news of her pregnancy, and now here she was, barging in with about a million questions for her. Deflating, Pansy took the open seat across from Ron and put her chin in her hand, leaning on the table for support. Idly, she tapped her manicured fingernails atop the surface with her other hand.

"I'd not really thought about that," she admitted, meeting Ron's gaze. "I just thought she might like someone to talk with, who was going through the same thing."

"It's not the same though, is it?" He pointed out, settling back in the chair. "You have me here every step of the way and she…"

"She's alone."

"Yeah…"

They were both quiet for a time, Ron watching Pansy as she calmed down from her rant. After a while, she looked up and gave him a small smile. "She's not really alone, though," she pointed out.

"How do you mean?" Ron's brow furrowed, not understanding where Pansy was going with this.

"She has you."

An emotion he quite couldn't place took hold of his chest, his heart skipping a beat. "Pansy-" he hurriedly stammered, thinking the worst. "You know it's not like that between her and me."

"No!" Pansy held up both hands, eyes going wide. "Oh no! I wasn't insinuating that you and she were… Absolutely not. I know you're not with Hermione, Ron." She felt her cheeks flush, ultimately remembering a time in the past when she'd assumed Ron still wanted to be with Hermione. That was _years_ ago though.

"Okay, good. I was worried you thought that maybe because of everything that happened, I might be getting cold feet." Ron sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. He and Pansy had a difficult beginning in regards to Hermione. Despite his best efforts, there were often times in the start where Pansy accused him of loving Hermione more than he cared for her.

And maybe at that time it had been true… But not now. Never now. He loved Hermione, but as his truest friend. He loved Pansy with everything he had, so much so that he found himself pulling away from Hermione. He'd been there for her through so much, but now it was Harry picking up some of the slack. Ron was trying to build himself a family and a life with Pansy. Despite how he felt towards Hermione, he couldn't do that if he kept running to her every time she broke down.

"We've been through a lot, you and I," Pansy began, tapping her fingers on the tabletop again. "I won't lie, there were times in the beginning when I thought you were choosing her over me. I'm embarrassed to admit that aloud, but there it is."

"You know that was never true, right? I've loved you for so long… I feel bad that it took me ages to ask you to marry me." Clearing his throat of his own embarrassment, Ron reached out and took Pansy's hand in his own. "I'm astounded that you stuck it out, to be honest."

Laughing lightly, Pansy squeezed his hand in reassurance. "You went through a lot, Ron. Losing a baby is… I can't even imagine, nor do I want to." She rubbed her slightly rounded stomach, heart sinking as she thought about Hermione and how she must feel this second time around. "If you never wanted to get married, I'd be perfectly content just spending my life by your side."

"You don't want to call off the wedding do you," he rushed to ask, eyes going wide.

"Of course not!" Pansy exclaimed, a smile on her face. "I've spent far too much money to turn back now. Besides, I'm really looking forward to officially being Mrs. Weasley. It will be refreshing to finally be free of the Parkinson name." She flinched, hating her father all over again.

"See, we both have demons we need to put behind us." Letting go of Pansy's hand, he picked up the plate of cookies again. "Here, have one of these. I can't eat them all myself."

"We both know that's a lie, Ronald Weasley," Pansy teased, taking a cookie and nibbling daintily. Ron merely laughed in return, picking another cookie off the plate to enjoy for himself. Neither said anything for a moment, but eventually, Pansy realized she'd cooled off and needed to say a few more things. "You know, talking with Hermione has been really eye opening."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah… She and I never really had a heart to heart, but I think we really had a breakthrough tonight." Pansy finished her cookie, remembering the kind way Hermione had listened to her worries and frustrations about being pregnant and shared her own stories too.

"I won't lie, Pans," Ron said with a sigh. "That's a relief because with both babies being born within months of one another, I was really hoping we'd all be able to be together without issue."

"That won't be a problem," Pansy told him, honestly. "I adore Hermione and I think she's had a real shit time over the years. I know she's not in the best of situations right now, but I want her to be happy."

"That's enough to make me teary eyed." Ron did have to take a moment to blink and clear his vision. His soon-to-be wife was really surprising him tonight. He had always known she wasn't the heartless Slytherin people made her out to be, but the fact that she was being so wonderful about Hermione was really getting to him.

Pansy had to swallow through the lump that formed in her own throat watching Ron get so emotional. "Look, Ron, I know you love Hermione with all your heart, and that you love me too. You're always going to be there for both of us, but I want to be there for her too, if you'll allow it." She glanced down at her hands, unsure how he'd react to her statement.

"What do you mean?" Ron was confused, and slightly taken aback by what she was implying.

"I know Hermione probably hasn't even bothered to think about finding godparents for her baby," Pansy started, unconsciously laying a hand on her own pregnant belly. "I want you and I to go to her and offer to be the godparents to that child." Taking a deep breath to break through her emotions, Pansy continued on, her voice cracking ever so slightly. "That-That baby is going to have a hell of a time if its father never appears to be a part of its life. I don't want it to feel unloved in any way."

"Pansy…" Ron felt his heart swell as he watched his beloved's eyes fill with tears. He stood from his chair and walked around to the other side of the table and dropped to his knees. Staring up at her as she wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks, he smiled lovingly. "You never cease to surprise me. Of _course_ we can promise Hermione to be the baby's godparents. That child will never feel slighted because I know you'll be like a second mother to it." He took her hand into his and placed a kiss to her palm.

Pansy laughed at her antics, her tears getting the better of her. "I don't mean to cry, but after seeing Hermione tonight, I just feel so _horrible_ for how I treated her in the past."

"She doesn't hold a grudge against you," Ron told her without pause. "She adores you. She was furious I'd waited so long to ask you to marry me."

"Really?" Pansy wiped the last of her tears away, surprise making her stomach flip. "She said that?"

"Yeah," he replied a bit sheepishly. "She was the first person I told and she wasn't happy I'd made you wait."

"I knew I liked that witch." Laughing and feeling much better now, Pansy picked up another cookie and examined it. "It's funny how people can change. I know there are some people who think she's selfish and horrible, but I just don't see it."

"Me either…" Ron ran a hand through his hair, his heart aching as he recalled the trials and tribulations Hermione endured over the years. Shit, she was still going through some major issues that none of them really knew how to deal with. "She's one of the strongest people I know."

"I think she _is_ the strongest person I know," Pansy admitted, placing her hand over Ron's where it rested on her thigh. "I saw what that betrothal contract did firsthand to both Draco and Hermione, and, ultimately, she came out better in the end."

"You really think so?" Ron was startled again by another revelation of Pansy's.

"Oh definitely. Draco put on a good face for all of you, but I knew him best, rest his soul." She paused and took a shuddering breath as she remembered her best friend. "His love for her is what ruined him, in the end. As Purebloods, we all knew the risk of being sold to another family. Draco should have been more careful after Lucius passed away."

"You never told me any of this before," Ron pointed out with a frown. When Pansy merely shrugged, he asked, "Why do you think Hermione came out better though?"

"Can you imagine what would have happened if she was with Draco when she met her true soulmate?" Pansy let that question settle on her fiancé, not even feeling satisfaction as she saw realization dawn on his face.

"We'd be at war right now…"

"Yeah, or worse, dead." Pansy snorted and then patted Ron's hand. "Let's just say that despite the hell everyone went through, all of the earnest regrets, tears, and pain, dealing with a broken hearted Hermione is preferable to an intergalactic war between two scorned lovers."

Pushing to his feet, Ron merely shook his head. "You're a wise witch, Pans, and I'm lucky to have you." Offering her his hand, he helped her to her feet and added, "And you're sure about this plan of yours?"

"Ron, it's not a plan," she said with a determination. "It's a promise, a vow, rather."

"I'm with you, love," he said softly, loving her more than ever before. "What do we do next?"

"I say let bygones be bygones and when the time is right, we'll promise ourselves to Hermione and that baby." Pansy kissed Ron on the cheek, smiling up into his bright blue eyes. "What do _you_ say?"

"I say that you are the most beautiful witch I have ever seen and I fall in love with you more and more every day," Ron breathed out, chest tight as he held in his emotions lest he fall apart. "I think that sounds perfect and if we weren't already engaged to be married, I'd drop to my knees all over again and ask for your hand."

Swatting at him playfully, she bit back a grin. "Such a romantic, Ronald Weasley." And then she tipped her head backward as he lowered his head. They kissed right there in the middle of the kitchen, sealing their promise to one another that, together, they would do whatever they could to ensure Hermione and her child never had to fear or want for a single thing so long as they lived.

. . . .

12 November 2016

"Ron?"

The panic in his new wife's voice was enough to get him to falter in his steps. As he spun her around the dancefloor of the Parkinson Castle, Ron caught her eyes. Their wedding, so far, had been more wonderful than he'd ever imagined. Pansy looked like a dream and his heart was so full of love for her. Still, he couldn't help but worry. "What's wrong? Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," Pansy replied. In a hushed voice she added, "It's Hermione. I just saw Astoria talking to her and now Blaise is with her over there." She gestured with her chin as they twirled along to the song playing.

Ron's gaze found Hermione, her face pale as she nodded to something Blaise was saying to her. "We should go to her," he said, hand tightening around Pansy's. "Right?"

"Yes," she replied, taking a deep breath, "but after this song ends. We don't want to arouse suspicion and pull more attention to the situation than needed."

"Okay." Ron kissed her briefly, earning a few cheers and claps around the ballroom. They smiled lovingly at one another as they parted, but both could see the worry reflected in the other's eyes as they thought about their friend in need. "I love you so very much, Pansy."

"I know," she replied with a smirk, pecking him on the cheek before he spun her out and around, the bottom of her extravagant wedding gown flowing and billowing as she went. When she settled back into his arms, she sighed happily and said, "I will always love you, Ronald Weasley. Today, tomorrow, and until I take my very last breath." She was unsurprised when he kissed her deeply, both of them not even hearing a sound as time seemed to stand still for them.

When the dance ended, the newlyweds ventured to the drinks table and procured a few beverages before wandering over to where Hermione was now sitting alone. She was picking at a tissue that Blaise had probably given her and looking a bit lost and downtrodden. Pansy gave Ron a worried glance before picking up the pace. Hermione glanced up at their approach, a tentative smile gracing her lips that didn't quite meet her eyes.

Handing her glass to Ron, Pansy gathered her skirts and then sat down in the open seat next to her friend. "My goodness," she breathed out. "My feet are killing me. Mind if I sit here?"

Hermione, despite herself, laughed. "You're the bride. Of course you can sit here." She dabbed hat her eye with the tattered tissue.

"Okay, good, because if you said no, I was going to be sorely disappointed." Elbowing Hermione playfully, she grew serious. "What did Astoria say to you?"

Ron shot her a guarded look as he pulled an available chair from the next table over so he could sit. "Yeah, 'Mione. You look upset."

Sighing, Hermione resumed picking at the tissue. "It doesn't matter. Today is meant to be a joyous occasion for the two of you. I don't want to bring it down with my drama."

"Nonsense," Pansy said and waved away her words. "This may be our wedding, but we want all of our guests to have a good time, and that means you!" She wrapped an arm around Hermione and gave her a tender squeeze. "Was it about Draco?"

Taking a shuddering breath, Hermione nodded. "It was. She's angry, and I guess she has every right to be. Draco died for me...because of me."

"Come on," Ron broke in, leaning over so their voices wouldn't carry.

"Hermione," Pansy began, taking her hand in her own. She met Ron's stare and he nodded, signaling it was okay for her to continue. "Ron and I had a long discussion and we want to offer you something."

"Yeah?" Hermione glanced at her longtime friend and then back to Pansy. "What's that?"

"We want to be your baby's godparents."

Hermione's mouth popped open in surprise and she blinked a few times before swallowing audibly. Brow furrowed, she glanced back and forth between the newlyweds. "You're serious?" 

"Of course we're serious, Hermione," Ron replied, a smile playing on his lips. "We want to be there for you every step of the way."

"But I just… I thought… You…" Hermione trailed off, obviously at a loss for words.

Laughing lightly, Pansy patted Hermione's knee. "I figured you'd have this reaction, but I really want you to know how serious I am about this. It was my idea, Hermione, and I intend to follow through."

"Pansy," Hermione whispered, new tears in her brown eyes. "I don't know what to say. I didn't think we were all that close."

"That doesn't matter," Ron began, but Pansy interrupted.

"It's okay, Ron. I got this one." Clearing her throat, Pansy held both Hermione's hands now. She frowned at how cold they were within her own, but ignored that for the moment. There were more important things to discuss. "You and Ron have been friends forever, and at one point he was your everything like he is mine now. I'm choosing not to ignore that connection you have, but embrace it. I want the both of us to be there for you in every way possible."

"Yeah," Ron chimed in. "Pansy's right. We're vowing right here and now to not only be there for you, but this baby, as well." He gently placed a hand on her rounded stomach, swallowing back far more emotions than he ever thought possible.

"But you two have your own baby to worry about," Hermione tried to argue. As Pansy released one of her hands, she shakily covered Ron's.

"We do," Pansy replied with a smile. "But our children are going to grow up together and we might as well embrace every aspect of it." Taking a deep breath, Pansy added her hand to Hermione's and her husband's. "I care for you, Hermione, whether you want to choose to believe it or not, and I care for this child too."

"I don't know what to say." Hermione's words were barely audible, her eyes full of tears.

"Say you'll allow us to be the godparents," Pansy prompted, and then added, "Please?"

Hermione looked to her friend, finding his blue eyes watching her with hope. A strangled sob bubbled up from the inside of her and she nodded frantically, overcome with emotion. "Okay. _Yes_. Yes, I would be honored to have the two of you as my child's guardians."

Instead of replying, Pansy threw her arms around Hermione and hugged the witch as she cried. Ron placed a hand on each of their backs, rubbing soothing circles as they consoled one another. He was not immune to the moment, a few stray tears sliding down his cheeks as well. After some time, Ron and Pansy left Hermione to her own devices, returning to the festivities. However, even on her own, Hermione was never truly alone. Ron and Pansy ensured that they kept a keen eye on her the rest of the evening, making sure to stay true to their word. They would protect her and her baby at all costs.

. . . .

31 December 2016

"Have you seen Hermione?" Pansy asked her husband as she joined him and Harry at the bar in The Tower. Theo and Blaise's wedding was almost as extravagant as their own had been, only not as traditional. The wizards were getting refills, but Pansy was more worried about her friend's condition right now. "She disappeared."

"Oh, I saw her and Ginny go out onto the balcony a little bit ago," Harry informed her, sipping at his Ogden's. "I'm sure she's fine."

"Fine!?" Pansy exclaimed, perhaps a bit too shrilly by the look on her husband's face. "She could go into labor at any second and you think she's just _fine_. Are you insane, Harry Potter?"

"Pans," Ron said soothingly, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. Stress isn't good for the baby."

"Ronald," she hissed, rounding on him with narrowed eyes. "I still have months to go, whereas Hermione could have mere minutes."

Sighing heavily, Ron set his drink down on bar and rubbed both hands over his face. "She probably just needed to get some air. It's warm in here from all the fireplaces going and the dancing. You don't need to be with her constantly."

One perfect eyebrow rose ever so slowly, and Ron heard Harry snicker before Pansy spoke. "I am well aware of that fact, _husband_ , but I am going to do my duty and make sure that everything goes well. Hermione wasn't even supposed to come tonight because she's well past her due date."

Knowing when to stop arguing with his wife, Ron conceded. "Alright, fine. I'm sorry." He leaned over and placed a quick kiss to her cheek. "I know you mean well."

Pansy opened her mouth to speak, presumably to tell him off further, but she was interrupted by a scream. All three of their head whipped around toward the balcony where the sound had come from. Clearly, Hermione had gone into labor. Already, they could see Blaise and Theo making their way towards the open doors, their wedding reception effectively cut short. Pansy grabbed for Ron's hand in a panic before giving him a worried look.

"Go on," he told her, nodding toward the balcony. "Go to her. She needs you." As she turned away, Ron reached out and grabbed her hand. "I love you," he told her, squeezing her hand and melting as she smiled at him.

"I love you too," she replied, dropping his hand. Pansy hurried to kiss his cheek before turning and hurrying away, leaving Harry and Ron standing there alone. "Get out of my way," she screeched, marching toward the balcony. "We've got a baby to be born!"

Ron watched in shock as his pregnant wife shoved the wait staff and other guests out of the way in order to get to Hermione as quickly as possible. Harry was laughing next to him, finishing his whisky and thoroughly enjoying the chaos. Sending his friend a scathing look, he muttered, "Not a word, Harry. Not a word."

"Hey, mate," Harry said, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "That's your wife. Looks like we're about to become uncles again. Shall we go and help out?"

"Yeah, I suppose we should," Ron replied, unable to keep the smile from his face. "I made a vow and Merlin forbid I let Pansy down." So with one final glance at his best friend, Ron hurried after his wife, ready to help her get Hermione to the hospital. After all, it wasn't every day you became a godparent. As he heard Pansy ordering about the staff some more, his smile grew brighter. "I bloody love that woman."

It was time to usher a new life into the world.


End file.
